


Hufflepuffs and Roses

by art_books_and_stuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_books_and_stuff/pseuds/art_books_and_stuff
Summary: Albus and Scorpius is starting their fifth year at Hogwarts. Scorpius is still crushing on Rose, but Albus doesn't seem to like it.





	1. Arrival at Hogwarts and first day of classes

Chapter one: Arrival at Hogwarts and first day of classes  
Albus’ Point of view  
When Albus woke up, he could hear the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. It was September first, and Albus and his siblings were taking the train to Hogwarts. He had been looking forward to going back ever since the start of summer. He couldn’t wait to see his best friend, Scorpius again. Scorpius and Albus had been writing to each other every week, but they hadn’t seen each other in two months.  
Albus got out of bed, and got dressed. He checked that he had packed everything, before going downstairs for breakfast. While walking down the stairs he could hear his older brother James boasting about being head boy. James was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and had received his Head boy badge with his letter that summer. He hadn’t spoken about anything else the last month. Albus and James’ parents had been delighted when James became Head boy, but not so much about the boasting. They thought James talking about it all the time, would make it even clearer that Albus hadn’t been chosen as a prefect. Albus thought it was just fine. He had never expected to be prefect, anyways. Scorpius, on the other hand, had written to Albus telling him about being a prefect. This didn’t come as a surprise to Albus. Scorpius was one of the best wizards in their year.  
Albus walked into the kitchen and sat down by the table next to his sister, Lily. Albus’ father, Harry sat down on his left. “Morning Albus” he said, and smiled. Albus had never been on particularly good terms with his father. Their relationship had improved somewhat after the events of last year, but it wasn’t perfect. “Morning” Albus muttered.  
The rest of their breakfast was quiet, since everyone had to scuffle their food down so they wouldn’t be late for the train. After breakfast, they drove to Kings Cross.  
Albus was hurrying towards platform nine and ten with his family. It was ten to eleven, so they only had ten minutes until the Hogwarts Express left platform 9 ¾ . They reached the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and walked through it. Their parents helped Albus and his siblings with getting their baggage on board. They said goodbye, and the train left the station.  
Albus found an empty compartment, and put his trunk on the luggage shelves. He knew he had to wait for Scorpius for a while since he was in the prefects’ carriage. After about half an hour Scorpius came into the compartment. “Hey Albus” Scorpius said, with a smile. “Hi” Albus said. Scorpius sat down in front of him. “How was your summer?” He asked. “Good, but kind of boring. You?” Scorpius’ face lit up as he started telling Albus about his summer. “Dad and I went to Germany for two weeks. It was really nice. Did you do anything interesting?” “No, not really. James has been boasting about making Head boy, but the rest is pretty dull.” They kept talking about James and Albus’ other relatives, especially his cousin, Rose.  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the compartment door. It was a girl. She had long, curly red hair. Her green eyes shone behind a pair of glasses. “Hi. Sorry. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full,” she said. “Yeah, sure. Albus this is Ellie. She’s the Hufflepuff prefect. Ellie, this is Albus,” Scorpius said. “Hello Albus,” Ellie said. She put her trunk and an owl cage on the luggage shelves, and sat down. Albus, Ellie and Scorpius spent the rest of the train ride talking about their summer, and getting to know each other better.

As Albus and Scorpius walked towards the Slytherin table, Ellie left them to sit at the Hufflepuff table. When they sat down, the people next to them suddenly switched conversation topics. Apparently, the rumours about Scorpius being Voldemort’s son hadn’t died down. Both Albus and Scorpius ignored it. They were used to people whispering about them behind their backs by now. At the staff table, Professor McGonagall had just risen from her chair. Silence fell over the great hall. The doors to the hall opened, and the first years came in. Mr Filch put out the tree legged stool, and the sorting hat. As the first years gathered in front of the staff table, the hat sung its song. The sorting went by fast, and soon professor McGonagall had gone back to her chair. “I have a few words for you before the feast. As usual, first years should know that the dark forest is off limits to students, and that magic in the halls is not allowed. We also have a new member of staff. Professor Alyn will be teaching potions. Now. Let the feast begin!” she said, and the tables filled with food.  
Albus and Scorpius dug in. They hadn’t eaten in around three hours, so they were very hungry. After eating, they walked down to the dungeons. They were some of the first people to reach the common room. Scorpius said the password, and they entered. Both Albus and Scorpius were tired, so they went straight to their dormitory. Albus changed into his pyjamas and said goodnight.

The next day, Albus and Scorpius met Ellie in the entrance hall on the way to breakfast. She had put her long hair in a braid that went over her left shoulder. She smiled at them. “Hi,” she said. “Hi. How are you?” said Albus. “Good. You?” she asked. “We’re alright,” Scorpius said. “Well, see you later then,” Ellie said and walked off towards the Hufflepuff table.  
Albus and Scorpius sat down by the Slytherin table while professor Alyn passed out their schedules. Albus looked down at his. “Huh. That’s strange.” He said. “What?” Scorpius asked. “We’ve got all our classes with Hufflepuff this year.” “Why is that strange?” Scorpius said, pouring apple juice in his goblet. “It’s just that we’ve never had any classes with Hufflepuff before,” said Albus, “We’ve always had them with Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.” “I know. Maybe they’re trying to change it up a little.” “Yeah. Maybe,” Albus mumbled. They finished eating breakfast, and headed for charms.  
When they arrived in Professor Lee’s classroom, they saw Ellie sitting in the middle row. She waved at them, and gestured for them to come closer. “I saved you seats!” she said, excitedly. They sat down next to her, as Professor Lee started speaking. “Today we’ll be going over the summoning charm again. Just so I’m sure that everyone knows it for their O.W.L.s.” Albus sank down in his chair. He had almost forgotten about his O.W.L.s. He sighed, sat up a bit, and took out his wand. Next to him, Ellie had also taken out her wand. It was very long and thin. Ellie straightened her glasses and smiled at him.  
After class Albus, Ellie and Scorpius gathered outside the classroom. “What have you got next?” Ellie asked. Albus looked at his schedule. “I have a free period, and then History of Magic. You?” he said. “I’ve got Ancient Runes,” Scorpius answered. “Me too,” said Ellie, while pushing her glasses upward on her nose. So I’ve got a whole hour alone. Albus thought. “Well, we’ll see you in History of Magic, then Albus,” Scorpius said, and hugged him. Albus looked at him, confused. “I’ve decided that we’re hugging people,” he said, and smiled. Albus could feel his ears turn warm. “We have to go, Scorpius. We’re going to be late,” Ellie said. She looked at Albus apologetically, and started dragging Scorpius toward Ancient Runes.

Albus was sitting on a bench outside the History of Magic classroom, waiting for Scorpius and Ellie. He was looking down at his feet and smiling. I’ve decided that we’re hugging people, Scorpius had said. Albus had gotten this kind of giddy feeling. He didn’t know why, but he was just very happy. Albus looked at the clock. It was two minutes until class started. He saw Ellie and Scorpius coming down the corridor, walking towards him. “Hi Albus,” Scorpius said when they reached him, and smiled. It was one of those big smiles. They always made Albus feel as if the world was just him and Scorpius. Scorpius hugged him again. Albus’ stomach jumped a little. He brushed it off. He was probably just nervous, since it was the first day. Scorpius let go of Albus slowly. He was still smiling. Albus beamed back. “How was Ancient Runes?” Albus asked. “It was OK. We’ve got loads of homework, though,” said Ellie. “Yeah. And we’ve already got that essay on summoning charms,” Scorpius complained. He did have a point. They had never had this much homework on the first day, and they would probably have more by the end of it.  
Albus, Ellie and Scorpius entered the classroom, and sat down in the back row. The students around them were chatting eagerly. As Professor Binns had yet to arrive, the three continued their conversation from before. “You nervous about your O.W.L.s, Albus?” Ellie asked. Albus nodded. He knew that he was one of the worst students in their year. He could barely do a disarming spell. He was probably as close to a squib as a wizard could be. He would never be able to pass his O.W.L.s. “Don’t worry about it, Albus. You’ll get the summoning charm eventually,” Scorpius said, putting his hand on Albus’ shoulder. Albus sighed. He was glad to have a friend who had so much hope in him, but he really couldn’t believe Scorpius. Albus looked at Scorpius, and smiled slightly. “Thanks Scorpius,” he muttered.  
When Professor Binns started the lesson, Albus had tried his best to stay awake. After about ten minutes, he drifted into a – for once – dreamless sleep.

Albus woke up to Ellie shaking him. “Hmm?” he said. She let go of him, and smiled. “Class is over. We’re going down for lunch. You coming?” she said. Albus grabbed his things, and followed Ellie and Scorpius. “Scorpius?” he asked. Scorpius stopped, and turned around. “Yeah?” he said. “Could I look at your notes later?” Scorpius looked at the ground, and rubbed his neck. “Um… I fell asleep too. Sorry,” he said, smiling awkwardly. Albus smiled back. “It’s okay,” he said.  
They entered the great hall. Albus and Scorpius headed towards the Slytherin table, and to their surprise, Ellie followed them. “What are you doing?” Albus whispered to her. “If someone yells at me, I’ll move,” she whispered back. They sat down by the middle of the table. The conversations around them died down. People were staring at them. “Don’t you have anything else to do than sit around gaping like fish?” Ellie said, glaring at them. Everyone turned back to their friends, and started talking again. Scorpius chuckled quietly. “That was a good one!” he said. Ellie looked down. It looked as if she was trying to hold back a smile.  
Before they could start eating, however, Rose Granger-Weasley interrupted them. Scorpius beamed at her. “Hi,” she said, nervously. She was clutching a book in front of her chest. Scorpius kept beaming at her, not saying a word. “What do you want Rose?” Albus asked. Rose and her family hadn’t visited all summer. She hadn’t written to either him or Scorpius. She is probably here to try to make amends Albus thought. He saw Rose take a deep breath. “I wanted to apologise. I was ignorant and judgemental. Especially about you, Scorpius,” she said, all in one breath. Scorpius smiled at her. “It’s okay, Rose,” he said, “I forgive you.” Rose breathed out, relieved. “Thank you,” she said, and smiled. Rose turned around and started walking towards the Gryffindor table, but then she stopped. She turned, and came back. “About that date,” she said, “I would like to give it a try.” Then she went and sat down with her Gryffindor friends. Scorpius turned to Albus. He was smiling brightly. “Did you hear that?” he said, excitedly. Albus nodded. He looked down at his plate. For some reason, he suddenly didn’t feel like eating. “Rose Granger-Weasley wants to go on a date! With me!” said Scorpius. “Yeah. That’s good Scorpius,” he said, quietly. “So, Albus?” Ellie said suddenly. It was as if she could sense that Albus would rather talk about something else. “Yeah?” Albus said. “Since you’re so nervous about your O.W.L.s, I thought that, maybe Scorpius and I could tutor you!” she said. “Okay?” said Albus, doubtfully. “Good. Can I meet you two at quarter past six in the corridor at the seventh floor? The one with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy?” she asked, eagerly. Both Albus and Scorpius nodded. “Good,” Ellie said again, and moved her attention against her food.  
The three friends continued their lunch in a comfortable silence. Albus didn’t eat much, but he managed to shove down a few pieces of toast. After lunch, he followed Scorpius and Ellie to Defence Against the Dark Arts, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Albus, Ellie, and Scorpius were sitting next to each other again. Professor Suzuki had started on the speech that the students had heard two or three times that day. The one about how important their O.W.L.s were, and what grade they would need to continue the class on N.E.W.T.s level. “You will need at least an Exceeds Expectation on your O.W.L.s to be able to take this class next year,” Suzuki said. Albus didn’t have much hope for this O.W.L either. The only O.W.L he could dream of passing was Care of Magical Creatures. Even there, he couldn’t expect more than an Acceptable.  
Professor Suzuki had told them to go in pairs to practice defensive spells, and the like. Albus ended up with Ellie, and Scorpius was paired with another Hufflepuff girl. Albus would rather be with Scorpius. Professor Suzuki always separated them when they had practical lessons. Albus thought it was unfair. Almost everyone else got to practice with their friends. Not that there was anything wrong with Ellie, but she just wasn’t Scorpius.


	2. chapter 2 after dinner

Chapter 2 After dinner  
Scorpius’ POV  
Scorpius spent the hour of free time before dinner trying to do his Ancient runes homework. But he couldn’t concentrate. He was thinking about Rose. He still couldn’t believe it. He’d had a crush on Rose since the first time he met her. He had always wanted to get to know her better, and was so happy that he finally had the chance to. Albus didn’t seem happy about it. Scorpius could see that it might be awkward for Albus, his best friend going out with his cousin. But Albus had to know Scorpius would never do that. Maybe he should ask Albus about it later.   
Scorpius saw that it was almost time for dinner, and started packing his stuff together. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and turned around. It was Rose. Scorpius smiled at her. She seemed nervous. “About that date,” Rose said. “Yeah?” “Is next week fine?” she asked. She was fidgeting with the edge of her robes. Scorpius nodded, his smile growing. “Yeah, next week is fine.” Rose smiled at him, and walked away.  
Scorpius went to the dormitories to drop of his school bag before going to dinner. When he arrived at the great hall, Albus was already there. Scorpius didn’t know if he should tell Albus about what happened in the library. He didn’t want the coldness he had felt from Albus all day. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship because of Rose. He hoped Albus would warm up to the idea soon.  
He sat down next to Albus, and poked him in the arm to get his attention. Albus looked up, and smiled at him. “Hi” Scorpius said. “How did studying go?” Albus asked. “Not too good.” “Oh?” “Yeah. I’ve just been thinking about this date with Rose,” Scorpius said, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. “When is the date?” asked Albus. Scorpius noticed a slight edge in his voice. Albus really wasn’t happy about him going out with Rose. “Sometime next week,” he said, and sighed. This really was like a dream come true. “Okay,” said Albus.  
They spent the rest of their meal in silence. After eating they walked up to the seventh floor, as they had promised. Ellie was already there, pacing back and forth, mumbling. She stopped when she saw them, and smiled. A door slowly appeared behind her. “The room of requirement,” Scorpius said. He had heard of it, of course, but he thought it had been destroyed during the battle of Hogwarts.  
They went inside. The room was big, with cushions spread all over the room. Ellie started helping Albus with summoning charms, leaving Scorpius to his thoughts. He wondered where he should take Rose. They couldn’t go to Hogsmeade since the next weekend wasn’t a Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe they could have a picnic on the grounds. By the lake. He should probably ask Albus if Rose would enjoy that. She was his cousin after all. Albus had to know what she enjoyed doing.

“See! You’re not hopeless!” Ellie said to Albus. They had been at it for a few hours, and Albus had finally managed to summon at cushion from the other side of the room. Ellie was good at explaining things to Albus. She seemed to understand his way of thinking, and didn’t lose her patience. A lot of the teachers did. Albus seemed more confident in his magic now that he knew he could learn it. Seeing him like this, made Scorpius happy. Albus had never been good at spells, and Scorpius was glad Albus’ insecurities had become a bit smaller.  
Albus beamed at him all the way back to their common room. When they sat on their beds, talking, Scorpius decided to bring up the topic of Rose. “Albus,” he said. “Hm?” “Do you think Rose would like it if I took her on a picnic by the lake?” “How should I know?” Albus said, sharply. Scorpius gave him a confused look. Albus crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not like I actually talk to her unless I have to!” Scorpius looked down. He hadn’t meant to make Albus upset. Albus sighed. “Sorry. I’m sure she’d love to go on a picnic with you,” he said. Scorpius smiled at him.

They went to bed that night without talking much. Scorpius lay awake for a long time thinking about Rose, before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is a bit short.


End file.
